Timeline
This timeline is for the mainstream MUX. For the Shattered Glass universe, see Shattered Glass timeline. This is a timeline of IC events on the MUX. Feel free to add events and link logs to the individual year pages. ;More specific timelines * For a Listing of G.I. Joe ONLY Events, Check out the G.I. Joe Timeline. (Still in development) * For the secret effects of the original Thirteen, see the Thirteen Timeline. * For Transformers only events, see Transformers timeline. * For Witwicky family events, see the Witwicky timeline. Our MUX functions on real time, so the current year is . =Canon/MUX Back-History:= ::For events pre-dating this timeline, see 'History' * 543 - Decepticon raiders arrive from the future and involve themselves in local events * 1936 - Sparkplug Witwicky born. * 1941 - July 28 - Peter Claver Cullen, voice actor of Optimus Prime and Ironhide (as well as many others), was born in Montreal, Quebec to Henry L. Cullen and Muriel McCann. *1944 - a group of Cobras, Joes, and Transformers were transported back in time from 2013, ending up in the British Isles during the run-up to the invasion of Normandy. * 1961 - ** August 4 - Barack Hussein Obama II, popular United States Senator from Illinois, born in Honolulu, Hawaii. * 1969 - Carly Banas is born. Sparkplug and Susan Witwicky marry. * 1970 - Spike Witwicky is born. * 1974 - Due to its longstanding ties with the Arab world, Somalia is accepted as a member of the Arab League. * 1975 - Buster Witwicky is born. * 1981 - Sparkplug's wife Susan (Buster and Spike's mother) dies in a car crash. * 1982 - Cobra makes itself known to the world for the first time, and the current iteration of G.I. Joe as a Delta anti-terrorist squad is assembled for the first time. * 1984 - Autobots and Decepticons re-activate on Earth. Melinda Lossman is born. The Autobots rescue Spike and Sparkplug from certain death after the Decepticons attack the offshore oil rig the two were working on. * 1985 ** Several reinforcements arrive from Cybertron to help the Autobots; others who were on the Ark but not among those initially reactivated, finally get repaired and resume active service. ** Aerialbots travel back in time to the beginning of the Autobot/Decepticon conflict. ** Shockwave, in response to the growing warfare, builds Jetfire to boost the Decepticons' air forces. Starscream initially befriends Jetfire, seeing him as an asset to his command and potentially an ally and eventual XO, but Jetfire soon defects to the Autobots instead. * 1986 - Autobots begin construction of Autobot City. Decepticon City built by Decepticons. Flint and Lady Jaye marry. Marissa born. * 1988 - After one too many arguments and conflicts with her schooling, Carly breaks up with Spike. * 1990 - Spike, at the heavy urging of Chip Chase and his father, enrolls at the University of Oregon to major in Construction Management. * 1991 - Bzero graduates high school. Sam Witwicky born to Ron and Judy Witwicky. Spike amicably parts ways with the Autobots late in the year. The United States officially recognizes the independence of Trans-Carpathia. That summer, Spike meets up with Carly at a college party. The two quickly reconnect. * 1992 - Spike Witwicky marries Carly in the spring. Unable to fit into academia after being out in the work force most of his life, Spike drops out of the University of Oregon in the fall. * 1993 - Spike is jumped by Frenzy, carrying a longtime grudge against him. The attack puts him in a coma, where he lingers for two months. After finally coming to, he is persuaded by Carly to rejoin the Autobots as she believes once you join them, they're like family - you're in for life. Daniel is born to Carly and Spike. Buster Witwicky graduates high school. * 1994 - Darklon is killed. Sparkplug suffers a cerebral hemorrhage and is hospitalized. He subsequently is forced to limit his work with the Autobots. G.I. Joe disbands. =IC Years:= * 1997 - (OOC: Year the MUX began.) Weatherbots come online. Unicron arrives 'early' and is defeated. Cobra becomes a major threat again and G.I. Joe is reassembled. Several Cobra and G.I. Joe veterans de-aged. * 1998 - Sierra Gordo has its first democratic election. * 1999 - Buster Witwicky enrolls at the University of Oregon, planning to complete his bachelor's degree in less than four years and become the second Witwicky after Ron to graduate from college. * 2000 - Silvertail departs for Cybertron with the body of her 'father.' Trypticon moved to its current location in Russia. * 2001 - Vector Trion arrives from the future with dire warnings of impending catastrophy. Doc resurrected as a clone by Dr. Mindbender and sent to kill Hawk. The alien Khan arrives on Earth; Harbinger and Outrider kill each other. Harbinger eventually gets better. * 2002 - Doc attempts to kill Hawk - is killed by G.I. Joe. Dr. Greer joins the Joes to investigate what happened with her uncle. * 2003 - Spec-Tor gets a new World of Warcraft account and locks himself in his room to make a character. He is never seen again. Unicron's alter-dimensional herald Galvatron is finally killed by Megatron. Buster completes his bachelor degree and enrolls in the graduate program. * 2004 - Serpentra escapes Cobra and takes with her a group of Dr. Mindbender's genetic experiments to form her own hidden society, Cobra-La. * 2005 - Deadites once again menaced the MUX. Predator TP. * 2006 - Cobra build their Colombia base * 2007 - Luminous, one of the First Transformers, comes to Earth looking for Alpha Trion; Deadites rise again and must be defeated by the combined forces of the Autobots and Decepticons; Autobots exiled from Earth due to the mechinations of IMORTAL * 2008 - Jem and the Holograms are kidnapped by Cobra. The Phoenix lander is destroyed by Megatron. Hussein Dunham elected president of the United States. * 2009 - Hussein Dunham sworn in as President of the United States. Cobra attacks Chicago. G.I. Joe invades Cobra's Colombia base, destroying it. Cobra Commander shot down over Ohio, disappearing after an escape from G.I. Joe; Destro takes over Cobra, but a month later, cedes control to the Baroness. Global Catastrophe as Megatron activates his Geothermal Actuators, unleashing planetwide earthquakes and volcanoes. Sam Witwicky graduates high school and enters college at the University of Oregon. * 2010 - General Colton recovers from Cobra Commander's attack and takes over G.I. Joe while General Hawk is in Washington. The Old One opens a rift between Autobot City and the Shattered Glass universe. Subsequently, another rift opens in the southwestern US. * 2011 - Megatron, using hidden Arctic and Antarctic installations, melts the icecaps and floods the Earth, doing even more damage than his attack in 2009. His installatons are eventually destroyed by combined Autobot/Cobra/G.I. Joe force. Megan Witwicky is born. * 2012 **The Autobots, Cobra, and G.I. Joe team up to attempt to restore the planet Earth after the worldwide flooding of 2011. ** Hussein Dunham re-elected President of the United States. * 2013 ** During the Quintesson Invasion of Earth, The Autobots, Cobra, and G.I. Joe were heavily involved fighting the Quintessons and in the rescue of civilians from Los Angeles. The Decepticons assisted intermittently, with the exception of Nightlash, who was integral in the fight against the Quintessons. * 2017 ** Cybertron is reborn. ** Megatronus is freed from his interdimensional prison by cult leader Rartorata, with the help of Snaptrap's Seacons. Category:Timelines